Efficiency
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: When a person is put in drastic conditions sometimes the resort to drastic measures. when you don't want to feel anymore what do you do? Take away your ability to so obviously.
1. Efficiency ch 1

**Efficiency**

 **Disclaimer: Lab Rats I do not own it**

 **Slow Burn Brelo**

Leo was sitting in his quarters at his desk writing in what appears to be a journal. There is a knock at the door, he says "come in" the person enters and it is Spin, who sees Leo putting away some sort of book and wanted to know hmm wonder what that could be "Mr. Davenport sent me to come for you small-man" in a snarky tone and Leo replied "seriously I'm like two feet taller than you mighty mouse" Leo sighed while pitching the beige of his nose "what ever I don't have time for an insult match, big D needs me, later" and he walked away in search of Mr. Davenport.

As Leo walked away Spin waited for him to turn a corner and then walked into Leo's room and went to his desk and opened the drawer on it looking in he saw a leather bound book and grabbed it, he opened the cover and saw the first page and on it was written Leo's Journal under that was written DO NOT READ ! I should probably put it back this is a total invasion of privacy he put his hand to chin in a faux thinking position. Na I'll just take this with me and read it for a bit hahaha.

He: closed the journal, closed the drawer, and walked out of the room he walked to the common area of the island while reading the journal, he was skimming it when he came to a page with a heart drawn on it and he read the entry on the page. Oh this is too good I'm going to make a fool of him yet. He got up and called everyone's attention including: Adam, Bree, and Chase sans Leo and Mr. Davenport and then spoke "Hello everyone I just wanted to share something with you I think it's a beautiful piece if work if I do say so myself." He cleared his throat in that douchey way and started

"Her auburn hair and eyes of emerald green, how they entrance me is only the beginning to describe her strong, beautiful, fast, intelligent, how I wish she could be mine. I've been haunted by you in my dreams you won't leave my mind. Since I first saw you in in the lab you ran into my heart, I know you will not return my feeling and you see me as nothing more than a brother that is why I'll be content with being your brother, stealing glances, and being there for you I will lock my heart away and hide what I truly feel but I know that not matter what I do I will not be able to get rid of them because-"

at this point Leo and Mr. Davenport walked in and noticed the crowd and saw Spin surrounded by the other students and the mentors and we're confused as he continued "I love you Bree now and forever" Leo's eyes widened knowing that those were his words and everyone was looking at Adam, Bree, and Chase. The guys stepped back as if saying don't look at us while Bree was blushing like a ripe tomato, at this point Spin decided he needed to put the final nail in the coffin and spoke up "and to end this poem, I think it would be a good time to credit the author-"

he had a smirk on his face while Leo was trying to get to him but figured it was a bust. "Leo Duley" at this moment Leo wanted a hole to open up and swallow him as everyone's attention was drawn to him he cast a look at his 'siblings' and regretted it when he saw the blank looks on their faces before anyone could do anything he ran towards Spin and snatched his journal back and ran to the hydro loop and was off to the main land before anyone could pull out of their stupors.

Bree P.O.V.

I can't believe that Leo is in love with me. Leo is in love with me. With me. Oh my God I'm not the only one he loves me. I have to find him and tell him where did he go? I spoke up "guys where'd Leo go, I need to talk to him" I looked at my brothers who had unreadable expressions on their faces so I asked again "guys? Did you see where Leo went" Chase was the first to answer "uh yeah I think he went to the hydro loop I'm not sure where he went though"

he looked at me and I started to head to the now returned hydro loop and my brothers had yet to move, I was confused so I spoke up and asked " what's wrong guys? come on we have to go find Leo and bring him back, come on" Adam was the first to respond "I don't think me or chase want to go look for Leo right now" I looked at them incredulously "what why not? Come on stop playing around let's go find him" this time chase spoke up "Bree I think it would be best if we just let him cool off."

I was a bit miffed at this so I asked "what's wrong with you guys Leo is out there somewhere doing who knows what why don't you want to help me look for him?" seriously they are acting weird chase spoke up "we just don't feel comfortable with him being in love with you, I think it would best for all of us to just let things cool down for a bit" I was downright infuriated with this, it's still Leo they can't be serious I voiced my thoughts on this situation.

"what are you guys talking about its still Leo, whether he is in love with me or not we should still help him." I can see them still thinking about it when I heard Mr. Davenport's voice "I think the boys are right Bree , we should wait for a while he'll come back eventually and we'll talk then until then resume training and that is an order." I can't stand this anymore so I storm off with the departing words of "fine I'm going to be in my room, come get me when Leo comes back, Chase you take my group of students for today please" I saw him nod his head and then I finished what I was going to say "goodnight everyone" I went to my room and got ready for bed and fell asleep awaiting Leo's return.

 **That wraps up the first chapter of this Brelo fic Efficiency I hope you look forward to more thanks for checking it out. Till next time Later Daze**


	2. Realization and Small peace of mind

**I do not own Lab Rats**

 **Ch.2 of Efficiency**

Leo's P.O.V.

I got into the hydro loop and just sat holding back tears the on the ride there, when I got to the main land I was able to get a taxi back to the mansion and went to my room not heading my mom's calls of worry. I put my journal into my desk and that is when I let them flow the tears streamed down my face, I cried for a solid fifteen minutes until I calmed myself down.

When I was finished I went over to my desk and sat down and stared into space, until something caught my attention some papers hanging out of one of my drawers.

I took them out and looked over them and remembered this is my research from before I totally forgot about this with all that's been going on, yes I can finish this something to get all this off my mind, I can get rid of the feelings and my bionics should be working at a better efficiency this is the best option. I grabbed a pencil and set to work.

One week later Bree P.O.V.

It's been a week now and Leo still hasn't returned and I'm starting to get worried about him. I walked out of the mentors' room and was walking down the hall and out to the main area of the island and saw my brothers and Mr. Davenport.

I walked up to them and decided to bring it up "hey guys, I think we should go check on Leo it's been a week now I think that long enough don't you?" they looked at me with indecisiveness and Mr. Davenport spoke "come on Bree you know everything is going to be okay I'm sure Leo's fine" he paused looking at Adam and Chase and then back to me "look Bree if you're that worried about it if he doesn't show up within the next week we'll go and check on him to make sure that he is okay if that makes you feel better."

He looked at me with a look that seemed apologetic and that quelled my irritation a little bit hopefully I am not making a mistake in waiting for another week, I hope not all I can do now is wait and hope everything will be okay.

That Day Leo's P.O.V.

After about a week of rage quitting, a lot of coffee and energy drinks, and minimal sleep, I have finally gotten it I was able to figure it out this machine should work. I did it no more problems I will be better than I am I will be on level with them, I will be respected even if I won't feel it I will have the knowledge now. I just need to build it now, it's been a week another won't be so bad.

I got to work right away I went down to the lab while running into my mom and she started to talk to me "hey Leo, I'm glad you finally came out of your room I was starting to get worried about you are you okay it's been a week do you want to talk about it?" I felt bad for making her worry but I would be fine so I had to erasure her.

"yeah mom I'm fine I was just being a baby at first and then I got an idea for something so I got to work I'm sorry that I worried you every thing is alright now." I gave her a smile and continued "I got so swept up in my project I didn't have much else on my mind"

She looked at me and I hoped that quelled he worry, by her look it did so I wasn't as worried anymore and as I was about to turn to walk back to the lab when she stopped me.

"Nu uh boy you need to; shower, shave, and get something to eat all I've seen you have is coffee and energy drinks so hop to deforestation you even think about going down to that lab to work on your project, I can smell you from here." She said as she scrunched up her nose, as she said this I had smelled myself and as she said I smelled bad.

"you're right I do smell" she had a look that said no duh and said "you smell almost as bad as Adams gym socks." We both shivered and the laughed I walked up to the bathroom so that I could begin to clean myself up, as I enter the bathroom the first thing that I notice is that I have more facial hair than I usually let grow.

I turn on the shower and step in after stripping my clothes. After I finished my shower I wrapped my towel around my waist and went to the c outer with my toiletries and grabbed the shaving cream and lathered it on my face and proceeded to shave.

After I finished and had gotten dressed in my long sleeved shirt and black jeans I was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat and my mom was there making a sandwich she saw me and said "hey Leo here I made you something to eat and lastly after you eat your are going to sleep no if and or buts about it mister" only when she had pointed it out did I finally realize how tired I truly was, I ate my sandwich and talked with my mom while doing so.

After we ate and had some chips and soda with out food did I start to get sluggish so I told my mom "I'm gonna go ghet shom shleep" I heard my words slurring as I talked and she just smiled and said "okay good night leo" to me before I slowly stumbled my way to my room.

I had made it to my room and made it to my bed which seemed to be the only clean space save for a few prices of failed idea papers. I got under the covers and went to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading hope you look forward to more Later Daze**


	3. Dawn of a new Leo

**Been a while I hope not too long thank you if you are still with me and I hope that you enjoy.**

Two Days Later

I woke up and noticed the sun was starting to come up but it was still slightly dark. I looked at my clock and it said 7:30 o'clock, I thought it's seven already oh well I feel better. When I finished my thoughts I grabbed some clothes and a towel on my way to the bathroom, after I finished and got dressed I headed down stairs to get something to eat, I looked at the microwave clock and noticed it all took a half hour for me to finish.

As I was getting the milk out of the fridge I heard a sound and looked behind me and noticed my mom coming down the stairs and looking surprised to see me I asked he what was wrong and she said "you've been asleep for two days Leo, if you didn't wake up today I was going to call the police or take you to the emergency room, I'm glad you're okay though."

She smiled and walked over to me and gave me a hug, I was still in a state of slight shock two days, I've been asleep for two days the time I spent working on getting all of the writing together and finish the blueprints had a bigger impact on me than I thought. I'm fine now though it's okay. With that in mind I had heard my mom ask me "since you're up do you want something to eat u was gonna make breakfast right now as a matter of fact.

I heard my stomach grumble and so did my mom so I said "please I've been asleep that long I'm gonna need a lot of food." She laughed and got to work and asked my to set up the plates, I got out two plates and two sets of silverware. I set them out and went to make sure that all of my work and calculations were correct while she cooked, as I finished looking through everything which seemed to be set I hear my mom call me for breakfast.

It is not 9 o'clock and I am getting two cups and fill them with orange juice, take them to the table hand one to my mom and take the other to my seat. I looked at my plate and then I realized that I now had multiple plates at my seat one with a stack of five pancakes, eggs and bacon, another plate had two pieces of toast with butter and jelly and a plate with some hash browns, all of this added with the glass of OJ I had gotten for myself.

Oh I was gonna eat it all ,I looked at my mom's plate and saw it was barley a quarter of what I had on mine. The food was good and as I had gone to my mom I told my mom thanks again, I got to my room and picked up the blueprints to my device and made my way down to the lab and got to work grabbing the things that I needed with all these parts it's going to be easy to build this and with that I set to work.

On the Island Bree P.O.V

It's been two days since they said a week and we would look but it feels so much longer without Leo here to lighten the mood. I am currently I'm my mentor clothes and am about to start my class for today which consists of mostly girls, I walked up to the group of an out ten and started my lecture on speed. "Hey guys, okay today we will be talking about gauging you're speed and stopping today, let's start with a demonstration" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and then went back to my students "now can anyone guess how fast I was going?" a girl with blonde hair abbie? Took a stab in the dark and answered "35 mph?" she's pretty good "close but no dice, the correct speed was 30 mph, good guess though" I paused to gather my thoughts "now I want to explain the best way to gauge you're speed, this is going to sound weird but the best way is to look around you and see how slow the world seems to be moving around you."

I looked around and they seemed to be catching on so I elaborated further " you see when you run there is a way you precise things time seems to slow down, you're mind will also precession things faster than a normal human. No matter what you do when you use your speed it will seem normal speed to you. Now here's what we are going to do today, I'm going to use this special speed radar as you run one lap around the island to see how fast you go, but I want you to try and gauge how fast you run and keep you're speed at about 35 mph. Is that clear?" I got nods from the group, we walked outside and I set up a line and had them all go one at a time.

When all was said and done most of them did good but none perfect I a dressed them when we were done. "okay guys good job all of you were close off only by one or two mph, now everyone I think that's enough for today you all did well." With that I let every one go and I headed back to the mentors' chamber where I seemed to be spending most of my time these days and decided I needed a nap.

Three days later Leo P.o.v.

It's been three days now I have been working around the clock with breaks prompted by my mom, and I am now putting the finishing touches on my device, which at this point looked like a metal baseball cap with a dial with on, on one side and off on the other on the right side of it . Upon completing it I put it on and set the dial to the off position, I felt it slowly start to affect me and once it was complete I took it off and set it to the side nothing too bad changed, it feels like I am aware but numb.

I walk to the elevator and go up to the house after pressing the up button I was met with the sight of my mom cooking she greets me and I respond " Hello mother." Mother? Where did that come from. I feel it has been long enough and it is tike to return to the island so I tell her as much and she says "are you sure honey if you don't want to you can stay for a while longer." I look at her and say "I'm sure it's been too long and I feel I have solved the problem so there is no need to worry any longer, will grab a few things and leave at about noon" she seems to take the neutrality of my voice in a different stride and says to me "wow Leo that is really mature , I am proud that you have overcome whatever was bothering you breakfast will be done soon so go wash up." I say ok and walk up to my bathroom and get into the shower after stripping.

After I get out and et dressed I go down and eat breakfast with mom she was dressed and said as we finished "I gotta go to work now honey I hope everything goes well if you need anything while on the island call me" she walked over and kisses me on the head and finishes with "love you baby" and she made her way out of the house. I go back down to the lab and put my device into a lock box, take it up to my room and put it up in my closet seeing as I wouldn't need it anymore, I close it and head out looking to see it is 10:30 and decide to leave early.

I made my way to the hydro loop station and returned to the island, it looks like I walked in when everyone was training and was greeted upon walking in to laughs after Spin came up to me and said "hey guys look, Romeo is back. Did you come back to prefers you're love to Bree?" I didn't feel effected by the words he was saying so I looked him directly in the eyes and calmly replied "no I have not I realized the folly of my emotions they would have led to my downfall, I see clearly now and your words do not effect me I have become efficient."

I paused for a moment and then continued "more so that I was before, my thought and actions have been increased ten fold, you would not understand your mind I'd not yet capable of understanding." Man I knew my voice wouldn't be the same but I sound like a machine, Not a bad trade off. Spin seemed to finally understand that I was making fun if his intelligence and spoke up "are you saying that I am stupid?" he said rather testify and then continued "because if you are then we can go right here, come on you halfling, you're not even fully bionic what would you know." I was amused but I did not show on my face obviously so I addressed him "no Spin I was simply stating a fact…" I heard a few snikers and continued "now if you will excuse me I must repot in to Mr. Davenport."

With that I started to walk away only to receive a shout of "hey, get back here you coward I'm no done taking to you yet" and an almost punch to the back of the head, before I spun around and caught it and effectively held him off of the ground I looked at him and said I'm my robotic voice that some how seemed deathly, man I'm so badass and said "if you wish to fight me so be it but cowerdess will not be tolerated, since we are in the training area we will fight, no bars held and the only rule no killing blows we fight to submission or one of us is rendered unconscious, those are the terms Spin, do you accept?" I still had him in my grip and he shook his head pompously and said "piece of cake let's go halfling."

I dropped him and the battle was signaled when we both so a coin drop that someone had thrown between us randomly. Spin as rash as ever ran at me headstrong and fool hardy, he charged with his fist cocked back and ready to fire and when he did he missed, he went in repeatedly hitting air every time as I do get it was daily easy now that my inhibitors were gone, all of my moves were calculating and precise I was never this coordinated before and it feels amazing. I was finally tiring of watching him squirm and decided to end this farce of a battle quickly as he rushed at me again I kneed him in the stomach and when he hunched over I took my elbow to his back repeatedly, he struggled and got out with his bionics and tried to get me again, he succeed in getting a hit off but only because I found it necessary, as I deflected his punch to slide on my torso to between my side and arm, while simultaneously readying my elbow and striking his face, he still had fight in him I'll give him that.

He came at me again but I figured I've played with my food long enough so I grabbed him by the neck and locked his legs with one of mine essentially tripping him and as he tried to come up I brought down my unbionic fist upon his face relentlessly, he looked a bloody mess where I felt only the bruise from the deflected punch that I remember now was vibrating as he punched me. He was finally done after five punches I looked at him from where I sat saddling his torso I felt no remorse, no pain, no anger I felt nothing. I got off of him and then looked at the assembly of about half of students where looking at me with either fear or disgust I spoke my tone emotionless " he will be fine, you there.." I pointed to a level two student and continued "take Spin to the medi-capsule so he can get fixed up."

The student Joseph I believe his name was nodded and picked Spin up bridal style and took him to the med bay. "the rest of you go back to your assigned training." With that I walked away to repot into Mr. Davenport when I go to his office I walked in and when he looked up he said "Leo, you're back I wasn't expecting you to return, I'm glad you're back we had to divide your kids up between Adam, Bree, and Chase while your were gone so I'll have them assembled again soon for you, I'm glad you are back Leo" he did look glad to see that I was back but he sounded a little strained also. I bib my goodbye before I left "okay Mr. Davenport, I will be in my quarters if you need me." With that I turned around and made my way to my room.

 **Hope it was worth it thanks for reading please leave a question comment or concern Later Daze**


End file.
